List of The Rooneys characters
This is the list of characters that are featured in ''The Rooneys: The Movie'', Untitled The Rooneys Movie sequel and ''The Rooneys''.'' Main Characters Adrian Rooney '''Adrian Joseph Rooney '(voiced by Chris Pratt in the film, Fred Tatasciore in the first 3 episodes in the series, and Keith Ferguson starting with episode 4 of the series) is the 8-year-old third grader (fourth grader in the film's sequel), the autistic son of Michelle and Todd, nephew of Betty, Audrey's older brother and a cousin of Roger. Adrian serves as the "everyman" in the series. He has autism which can be hazardous to other people due to his schizoid personality. As he gets older until reaching his current age, he starts developing friendship with new friends in his third grade year. He has yellow spiky hair, pale skin, and wear a grey T-shirt, red pants and sneakers. He is often seen wearing a chest harness, since his rowdy behavior like temper tantrums damages the furnishings and valuables in the house. His birthday was April 20th. Aunt Betty Sterns Betty Louise Sterns '''(née '''Piaskoski) (voiced by Catherine O'Hara in the film and Candi Milo in the series) is the 42-year-old aunt of Adrian and Audrey, Michelle's older sister, the mother of Roger and the wife of Todd's older brother Freddy. She is a strict, charismatic, lovely, embittered and arrogant aunt who provides strict rules in the house to keep the neighborhood quiet to avoid getting attacked by strangers. She has blonde hair in the form of her "bob cut", she wears glasses, a light blue long sleeve shirt covered by a blue vest with a zipper, light grey pants and white shoes. Roger Sterns Roger Mason Sterns '(voiced by Zachary Gordon in the film and James Arnold Taylor in the series) is the 15-year-old son of Aunt Betty and Uncle Freddy, Michelle and Todd's nephew, and the older cousin of Adrian and Audrey. He is the Sophomore in the high school in Carpenter City. He spends most of his days watching TV, playing video games and eating varieties of junk food (potato chips, pizza and soda). He has black messed up hair, he wears a grey shirt, green shorts and a pair of Chuck Taylor-styled black and white sneakers. He also has acne and wears headphones when playing his games. Audrey Rose Rooney '''Audrey Rose Rooney '(voiced by Tara Strong in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is the 4-year-old daughter of Michelle and Todd, niece of Betty, Adrian's younger sister and a cousin of Roger. She is the youngest of the Rooney children and she is nicknamed "'''Rosie" by Adrian and Roger. She has blonde hair in the form of her French braid, she wears a white collared shirt, blue skirt, and a pair of black-colored Mary Janes. In the film's sequel, Audrey is turning 5 years old, which means she will get her first plastic doll toy that has the ability to come to life, through saying the magic word. Michelle Rooney Michelle Rachel Rooney '''(née '''Piaskoski) (voiced by Cameron Diaz in the film and Candi Milo in the series) is the 37-year-old mother of Adrian and Audrey, Betty's younger sister, the aunt of Roger and Todd's wife. She is beautiful, but ends up getting clumsy and causes some big problems around the house. She works for a small insurance company that is a few miles away from their home. She has red long hair, she wears gold earrings, a light blue long sleeve blouse, beige pants and white shoes. Todd Rooney Todd Kenneth Rooney '''(voiced by Ving Rhames in the film and Kevin Michael Richardson in the series) is the 39-year-old father of Adrian and Audrey, the uncle of Roger, Freddy's younger brother and Michelle's husband. He has a clueless and schizophrenic personality due to the fact that he is unable to take care of anything properly (such as having hamburger meat overcooked, shrinking the clothes in the laundry and mowing the lawn near the family dog in the backyard). He has black hair that forms a quiff and a mustache, he wears a white buttoned long sleeve shirt, a red tie, an orange apron (he wear that only if he cooks food), blue jeans and brown leather shoes. When he was a teenager, Todd and Dave met each other at summer camp for teens. He was bullied by the camp students, especially one student who is equipped with a "Rock Tosser", a slingshot weapon used to shoot rocks at Todd. Grandpa Franklin Rooney '''Franklin Marlin "Frank" Rooney (voiced by Patrick Stewart in the film and S. Scott Bullock in the series) is the 65-year-old grandfather in the Rooney family. Grandma Jessica Rooney Jessica Mitchell "Jessie" Rooney (voiced by Pat Carroll in the film and Jennifer Hale in the series) is the 63-year-old grandmother in the Rooney family. Other members of the Rooney family Uncle Freddy Freddy Sterns (voiced by Dennis Quaid in the film and Mark Moseley in the series) is the 45-year-old wife of Betty, father of Roger and Jeremy, and uncle of Adrian and Audrey. He has a Texas accent and is obsessed with motorcycles. Jeremy Sterns Jeremy Christopher Sterns (voiced by Jerry Seinfeld in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is the 7-year-old son of Freddy and Betty, Roger's younger brother and a cousin of Adrian and Audrey. Unlike the rest of the Rooney children, he is the only one who is often bossy. Grandpa Bernie Bernard "Bernie" Piaskoski (voiced by Mel Brooks in the film and Jess Harnell in the series) is Michelle and Betty's father, Todd's father-in-law and the maternal grandfather of Adrian and Audrey. Grandma Lori Loretta "Lori" Piaskoski (her woman voice is provided by Nicki Minaj in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series while her current manly voice is by Patrick Warburton in the film and Keith Ferguson in the series) is Michelle and Betty's mother, Todd's mother-in-law and the maternal grandmother of Adrian and Audrey. Originally she had a younger woman voice, but now she has a deep man voice due to a car accident she had requiring surgery on her vocal cords giving her the current manly voice which the rest of the family makes fun of. However, she can switch her voice to her normal voice from time to time however, it'll strain her vocal cords. She is also the only speaking character with two voice actors in the film. Secondary Characters Mr. Dave Snooty Mr. David M. "Dave" Snooty '(voiced by Dave Foley in the film and Rob Paulsen in the series) is a strict glutton and a special education teacher who is friendly towards primarily Adrian. According to his memory book, Snooty and Todd are good friends during their childhood. He also wants this "school year" of his to be perfect without having one mistake. He is 42 years old, which means he was born in 1975. Andy Brandy '''Andrew John Brandish '(often referred to as "'''Andy Brandy")' '(voiced by Elizabeth Daily in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader and Adrian's best friend. He has brown hair, he wears a yellow collared shirt with white stripes, blue shorts, a pair of orange and green sneakers and a red neckerchief. He likes anything that is cowboy related and draws his own imaginative stories. Melissa Melissa Ashlynn Edwards '(voiced by Kristen Wiig in the film and Cree Summer in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader and another of Adrian's best friends at school. She is described as a tomboy as she wears a purple T-shirt with a white stripe, blue jeans and a pair black and white sneakers. Melissa and Suzie had been good best friends since they were toddlers and they have met each other in kindergarten. Jimmy '''James Stephen "Jimmy" Bana '(voiced by Eddie Deezen in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is a 7-year-old second grader and another of Adrian's best friends at school. He often gets picked on by the older kids and wear glasses, he also wears a blue sweater covering his green shirt, beige pants and black leather shoes. He is often shown around usually Adrian who is very protective of him. According to his biography, he lives several neighbors away from the Rooney family, and he also has a weak stomach that, when one of the bullies kicked him in the abdomen, discharges vomit (including undigested food). Suzie Chapman 'Susanna Marie Chapman '(often referred to as "'''Suzie" by her classmates)' '(voiced by Angelina Jolie in the film and Grey DeLisle in the series) is an 8-year-old third grader, one of Adrian's friends at school and Adrian's girlfriend. She is a transfer student of Adrian's school who comes from Texas because her parents wanted to get closer to Melissa's house. Suzie is a beautiful, honest, bubbly, cute, sweet, nervous and inefficient girl who is around Adrian's age, and a popular girl whom Adrian is in love with. Suzie becomes strict looking towards Adrian and makes him do everyday tasks for their kiss to be activated. She has blonde hair which forms her ponytail, she wears a white lace shirt that covers her white spaghetti strap top, a pink fur trim skirt, a pair of white go-go boots, a pink hair band with bow and a shiny bracelet on her right wrist. In HeavenlySteven's special videos, Suzie wears a pink strapless dress and a pair of white fur boots. According to her binder, there's a few set of texts says "5U213 (as stylized) CH4PM4N (for the license plate sticker), "Never give up", which features a "no" sign followed by the word "give" and the up "arrow", and "JUL-19-09", which is the date that she was born. Clint Evers Clinton Kade "Clint" Evers '''(voiced by Nick Kroll in the film and Jeff Bennett in the series) is a fifth grader who is the school bully and Adrian's arch-nemesis. He is 11 and a half years old, which means he was born in 2006. He is mean, cruel, spoiled, ruthless, untrustworthy and deceptive towards younger students in the school. Clint was described as a young tyrant with the goal to maintain his power over everyone else, while forever bullying the students. He originally wanted to attend middle school for sixth grade, but his strict mother makes him repeat fifth grade because his recent bad report send him to summer camp for troubled children. He also constantly tortures and makes fun of Adrian because of his chest harness, whom Clint easily grabs the rope on Adrian's back. Like Adrian, he throws temper tantrums complete with screaming and rapid movements of his limbs, because he gets bad grades on his report card and because of his father's death from alcohol poisoning. He has black spiked hair, he wears a red shirt, a black vest, blue pants and a pair of black and white sneakers. When he and his family get to the movie theater in the town far from Carpenter City where his aunt and cousins lived, Clint watches his favorite movie called "Galactic Forces". Recurring Characters '''Ronald "Ronny" Sterling (voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the film and the pilot and Jason Griffith for the series) - one of the students who attend Adrian's school, he has an allergic reaction to peanuts. Principal Gregory "Greg" Mortlock (voiced by Brad Garrett in the film, Maurice LaMarche in the pilot episode, and John DiMaggio for the rest of the series) - the absentminded principal of Adrian's school. Sammy the Bus Driver (voiced by Jonah Hill in the film and Tom Kenny in the series) - a crazed, goofy and ridiculous bus driver that Adrian often dislikes. His famous catchphrase to say when the certain students are about to find a seat was "Get into the back of my bus, ha ha!" Scott Harper (vocal effects by Frank Welker, voice is performed by Mike Judge) - one of the students who attend Adrian's school, he makes noises and also performs gestures and sign language, even when he doesn't talk that much. Eric Staunton '''(voiced by Frank Welker) - a 12-year-old student from middle school. He is Clint's best friend and most favorite but primary henchman. He is often seeing wearing a blue baseball cap and gold earrings. '''Hayden Chapman (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and Charlie Adler in the series) - a 12-year-old student from middle school. He's Clint's secondary henchman and usually wears blue and black colored gloves for protection of his hands, he is also Suzie's older brother. Julissa "Julie" Miracle (voiced by Jennifer Lopez in the film and Cree Summer in the series) - a seemingly nice and beautiful 12-year-old girl in middle school, unlike the rest of the bullies, she is one of the only two to not use physical violence. She is a close friend for Hayden and has a crush on Austin. She has light brown hair which forms a ponytail and wears a dark grey slouchy off-the-shoulder short sleeve top that exposed her belly button, a purple skirt featuring a studded belt with a buckle shaped with a pink heart (that symbolizes love and affection), and a pair of black boots that has belt buckles. Austin J. Sodalink (voiced by Logan Grove in the film and Terrell Ransom Jr. in the series) - a 13-year-old student from middle school with a lower voice than most of his age, he is the least favorite and least seen of Clint's henchmen, being one of the only two to not use physical violence, like Julie. He has tan skin and often wears a white baseball cap, gray jeans and a pair of black Nike shoes. He is also Julie Miracle's crush. Mrs. Rolanda Valentine (voiced by Jenifer Lewis in the film and Cree Summer in the series) - a female African-American English teacher at high school who sports an afro and has a 70's disco personality. She is married to Mr. Marlon Valentine. Ms. Laura (voiced by Lea DeLaria in the film and Candi Milo in the series) - a strict female teacher's aide working for Mrs. Valentine. She has a dislike for disciplinarians, mainly Roger, Allen, Kayla, Taylor and Damien. She serves as Principal Battle's girlfriend. Principal Henry Battle (voiced by Hulk Hogan in the film and John DiMaggio) - the muscular high school principal who does not trust disciplinarians. Like Ms. Laura, he has a strict personality. When he was a young child, Henry was constantly mistreated and abused by his stepfather, who is revealed to be the one who killed Henry's real father. He also has the ability to lift a big and heavy tombstone, thus becoming a very strong man. Henry manages to exterminate his cruel stepfather and lives a normal life. He is Ms. Laura's boyfriend. Coach Treyton "Trey" Mackenzie (voiced by Tommy Lee Jones in the film and John DiMaggio) - the soon-to-be retired loud-mouthed gymnastics/P.E. teacher who was once an army drill instructor in military school. Like Ms. Laura and the principal, he is the strictest of the three. He usually makes his students do hard exercises and impossible challenges and gave students the hard P.E. homework if they failed to meet their quota. In the film's sequel, he is never seen or mentioned, but it is revealed that the aging Mackenzie has retired from P.E. teaching and was replaced by the new P.E. teacher. Matthew "Matt" Carver (voiced by Matthew McConaughey in the film and Charlie Adler in the series) - the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad and one of the students that attend Roger's school. Allen Shaffer (voiced by Kevin Hart in the film and Phil LaMarr in the series) - a hopeless glutton, Roger's best friend and one of the students that attend Roger's school. Kayla Barrios (voiced by Penélope Cruz in the film and Roxana Ortega in the series) - a Hispanic student who secretly develops a crush on Roger, one of the students that attend Roger's school. Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot (voiced by Jacob Batalon in the film and Michael J. Gough in the series) - a Filipino-born student at Roger's school. Rodrigo "Rigo" Iglesias (voiced by Gabriel Iglesias in the film and Carlos Alazraqui in the series) - a Hispanic football player at Roger's school. Reybel "Rey" Mathers (voiced by Eminem in the film and Seth Green in the series) - an emo punk student at Roger's school. He was once friends with Damien Tyson, but his effiminate personality causes Damien to betray him. Despite being strict to weak students, he simply gets along with them. In the film, it is revealed he can rap as he freestyle over the Gucci Gang beat. In the sequel film, he is revealed to be a member of the high school's "Rap Club". Leo Gunnar (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and John Viener in the series) - a Jewish varsity team member and student at Roger's school. Anastasia "Stacy" Brentwood (voiced by Drew Barrymore in the film and Alex Borestein in the series) - the popular girl at Roger's school. She has a blonde high-sided ponytail which has hair stamps on it, she also wears different types of outfits to impress most of the students and staff. She serves as the love interest for Damien Tyson. Damien Tyson (voiced by Justin Timberlake in the film and James Arnold Taylor in the series) - a blonde football jock and the school bully at Roger's school who frequently bullies Roger for his obesity and laziness from the sedentary lifestyle. He is also Stacy's boyfriend. In the end of the first film, Damien apologizes Roger and even Caleb for the things he did and they subsequently become friends (due to Roger doing exercises and eating his proper diet to become healthy). Caleb Morton (voiced by Bill Farmer in the film and Season 1 of the series and Bob Bergen for Season 2 onwards) - an awkward nerdy student at Roger's school who was bullied by Damien Tyson. In the film's sequel, Caleb evolves into a know-it-all student since he finally remembered things that he tried to remember. Christian "Chris" Spade (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a student at Roger's school who was obsessed with his father's forest hunting strategy. Steven "Steve" Redding ''' (voiced by John Cleese in the film and Michael J. Gough in the series) - a British elderly rich man who was obsessed with listening to famous music. '''Sebastian "Sebby" Montsinger (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in the film and John Viener in the series) - an aspiring jazz musician and a student at Roger's school. In the sequel film, he performs at the Rooney family's house for Roger's 16th birthday. August Gust '(voiced by Stephen Curry in the film and Phil LaMarr in the series) - a basketball player with Haitian decent at Roger's school who is very friendly to Roger where he even pays for his school lunch. Film Characters The Rooneys Movie '''Joshua "Joshy" Cortez '(voiced by Ludacris in the film and Mark Moseley in the video game) - a strict, obsessive-compulsive CPS investigator and the primary antagonist of the film. He arrives at the Rooney family's residence to inform the family that, according to the premonition, Adrian will be sent away to a strict, new upper-class family, and get rid of Todd (because of his stupidity), so he can marry Michelle. Later in the film, Cortez hatches a scheme to kidnap Suzie and eventually the special needs children, and if someone interrupts his ambitions to "cleanse" Carpenter City of stupid, ignorant and freaky children, he will make them pay with their lives. At the end of the film, Cortez survives the flying ship's crash, but his lower jaw is broken. He asks Michelle if he can marry her, but when he sees Todd standing behind them, Michelle does not trust Cortez and dumps him by closing the door on him. It is unknown what happened to Cortez after he was dismissed by the Rooney family, according to the ending, it is revealed that Cortez is working as a crossing guard for his punishment. He gets attacked by the kids from middle school who gives him a chase as some repo men has Cortez's car towed away. Untitled The Rooneys Movie sequel '''Randall "Randy" Robinson (voiced by Jack Black) - a tall 8-year-old boy who suffers from A.D.D. and forgets some of the things he says, however he introduces himself to Adrian and becomes a good friend to him. He is the twin brother to Andy and often gets confused with him due to looking exactly alike sometimes getting himself into trouble due to Andy's actions. Randy is shown to be more positive and optimistic for Adrian than his twin. Andrew "Andy" Robinson (voiced by comedian Sinbad) - a tall 8-year-old child actor who moves from Georgia to go to Adrian's school and serves as the main antagonist of the film. He is a spoiled brat who has rich parents and threatens to remove Adrian from his school while plotting to steal all of his friends. Andrew is later to be revealed as an old enemy of Adrian after getting pushed into the mud 3 years ago in kindergarten, ruining his new clothes, therefore starting his plot for revenge. He later makes a plot to take over the entire school by getting rid of all recess hours as well as making students work at all for the rest of the school days. An unnamed male character (voiced by Bruce Willis) - this character's name hasn't been fully announced yet but he is described as a character who ends up making Adrian jealous after flirting with his girlfriend. An unnamed villain character (voiced by comedian Andy Dick) - this character's name hasn't been fully announced yet but he is described as a protagonist turned supporting antagonist and valet to Andy Robinson, In the sequel film, he is shown to have psychopathic tendencies after doing something dangerous and harmful to one of the Rooney family members. He is vulnerable to the fruit "orange", as he was severely allergic to them. An unnamed anti-hero character (voiced by rapper Xzibit) - this character's name hasn't been fully announced yet but he is described as an "anti-hero" who holds a grudge against every single teacher and ends up going to high school with Adrian's teenage cousin Roger and is very gangsta but friendly. An unnamed male character (voiced by rapper/singer Kid Cudi) - this character's name hasn't been fully announced yet but he is described as a new Rooney family member who was missing for nearly half of Adrian's life. An unnamed kid character '(voiced by Chadwick Boseman) - this character's name hasn't been fully announced but he is described to be a new student in Adrian's school who instantly becomes friends with him. '''An unnamed plastic doll character '(voiced by teenage Youtuber JoJo Siwa) - this female character's name hasn't been fully announced yet but she is described as a "pre-teen doll character" originated from the popular doll toy lineup (intended to be a spoof of doll franchises like Barbie, Bratz, Monster High and Sindy). Her appearance bears a close resemblance to Suzie Chapman, except for her ponytail which is high-sided on the left, her pink sash belt, and a pair of pink gold shoes. She can come to life only by saying out a "magic word", which was done by Audrey Rose. She was given as a present for Audrey Rose's 5th birthday. She, Suzie and Audrey Rose become friends. '''An unnamed male character (voiced by TBA) - this character's name and voice actor hasn't been fully announced yet but he is described as a new Gym/P.E. teacher in high school that replaces the retired P.E. teacher Coach Mackenzie. He is known for being unskilled at teaching, causing the students to do almost anything and subsequently deems the P.E. teacher a "laughing stock". Series Characters 'Jim Williams '(voiced by Ice Cube in "Hip Hop Havoc" and Phil LaMarr in other appearances) - a member of the Hip Hop club at Roger's school who is currently signed to a recording label due to his fire and good raps as well as lyrics. At first he seems to dislike Roger until later he saves him in a rap battle against his worst enemy ever. 'Dre Burrows '(voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the pilot episode and Jason Griffith in other appearances) - a boy who introduces himself to Adrian and becomes instant friends with him being a bodyguard protecting him from any bullies that comes his way. 'Christopher "Chris" Donald White '(voiced by Chris Brown) - a singing/multi-talented 12th grader who happens to challenge Roger in a dance contest which Roger wins surprising Chris and officially making him a servant to the unexpecting Roger. 'Gene Bogan '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a know it all nerd who frequently gets put into a locker as well as having broken glasses due to his smartness. He is often heard in the background yelling and crying for his mom. 'Uncle Drew '(voiced by Kyrie Irving) - a old grandpa featured in Pepsi commercials of the same name who happens to be related to one of Adrian's classmates. 'Dr. Jimmy Hooper '(voiced by David Hyde Pierce in "Game Stopped" and Corey Burton in other appearances) - the doctor who gives Adrian all his medication for his autism. List of The Rooneys characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters